Forever
by Gwenivere River
Summary: This is a trauma center Under the Knife 2 ending rewrite. So those who haven't beaten the game...uh...DON'T READ IT! DerekXAngie fluffs! Dedicated to: TCGeek.


**Everyone, I beat Under the Knife 2 and well...lets say the ending didn't suit my liking. ^_^ So I wrote this for TCGeek because she would have liked a more romantic ending! So yeah, here it is, please enjoy! **

**Rate and comment too!**

**-Gwen  
**

**Forever?**

Derek and Angie stood at the gate waiting for their flight, silence was between them at the moment as the mentally prepared themselves for yet another trip across the ocean. Derek couldn't get the idea out of his head, GUILT had finally been defeated. The whole event, the successful operation, it all came flying back at him like a whip. Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and pictured his future away from it, the idea that it was all over made him feel less stressed out.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

The soft voice of his nurse grabbed his attention, he turned to look at her with a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Angie, I'm fine." He replied, watching the clock after he turned away. It was obvious that both surgeon and nurse had a lot on their minds, neither of them bothered to speak after that. It had been a couple weeks since the whole incident, everyone was going back to seemingly normal lives, people, like Heather Ross, were recovering from grief and loss. Because of the impact it had on Derek's life, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. The whole thing was making him feel dizzy but at the same time excited.

_Life will go on. _He thought successfully, staring off into the distance, practically at nothing which was making Angie laugh.

"Doctor, we need to catch our flight." She tugged at his sleeve, receiving his attention again.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Lets go." He took her hand absentmindedly and walked down the hall and onto the plane with her, feeling that ever present nervousness that took over him when he was about to get on a plane. It was quickly forgotten when his nurse squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, the trip won't last long." She assured him with a gentle smile. They boarded the plane at three o'clock on the dot, sitting in their seats together. Derek was next to the window while Angie sat on the other side of him. He was less likely to throw up if he sat there.

"I'll get you a water bottle after we take off, Doctor."

He glanced at her, eyes wandering to hers.

"You don't have to call me that ya know, Derek works fine too."

Receiving a laugh from Angie, the couple returned to their silence, which wasn't normal, they usually talked as much as they could on flights to make it pass faster, but in this case they just sat there as if having no voices at all. With a quick jolt, the plane took off and lifted into the air, immediately turning Derek's face a soft white color.

"Doc- Derek, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...no problem here."

Angie held his hand suddenly, sending a chill up his spine. He had held her hand earlier but when she took his so suddenly it gave him a surprise.

"As soon as we are on steady flight, I'll go find a water bottle for you." Angie said to him, she wanted him to be comfortable.

An hour later the flight was more relaxed and Derek just sat there breathing, as long as he didn't read anything he'd be fine.

"We won't be landing for another eighteen hours, long trip huh?" Derek asked, trying to keep conversation now that things were settled a little.

Angie glanced at him, "Yup, hey, here's something to keep you occupied!"

Derek took the envelope from her, "Huh? A letter?"

"Yeah, it's from Heather, it was addressed to both of us."

Derek smiled, "Really!? Here, let me--" he stopped, "Oh, I forgot... I get airsick if I read on a plane. Would you mind reading it?"

"Okay, lets see..." Angie took it back and opened it, reading over the words as Derek listened.

"Best wishes, Heather Ross." Angie finished, smiling at him warmly.

"...I'm glad to hear that. It sounds like she's finally been able to settle down." Derek said, closing his eyes briefly and thinking about the whole thing again, it made him feel good.

The two began to talk about Derek's training, he was nervous but excited and hoping he could learn some new surgery techniques from the surgeon he was training with.

"I know you can do it, Doctor. You're a one-of-a-kind surgeon who can pull off operations that no one else has ever attempted."

Derek laughed, "Thanks. I'll do my best, for Heather's sake."

There was a little silence between them suddenly, besides some of the plane movies or people talking or even the clicking of typing on a laptop, nothing else was said.

"Dr. Stiles, you've always worked hard to make sure other people are happy... But... don't forget, you deserve a little piece of that happiness too."

"Huh?"

"And I'll make sure the girl who's always at your side takes that advice too."

"Angie..."

She giggled and rested her head on his arm, holding his hand in hers. This took him by surprise, but it was good. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach and another chill flew up his back. Silently he put his hand on top of hers and rested his head gently on top of her head.

"Do you have that feeling...that good feeling when you just know something is right?" The nurse asked in a shaky voice, breathing as if she was trying to keep her feelings bottled up.

"Yes." Derek answered simply, he was doing a good job of keeping his feelings bottled, so she would never know if he was being honest or not.

"D-Derek, are you being honest with me?"

There was a long silence as Derek thought of his answer, he knew in his heart that he was being honest, but because of his lack of experience with girls he wasn't sure how to answer.

"I...yes...I'm being honest."

Angie moved her head, making him move his as well. She looked into his eyes, seeing the worry and nervousness lining them. Her hands were still holding his, and with that she noticed his palms were sweaty.

"Oh, Derek! Don't be scared, okay? It's about time we-"

"Remember that day when we were all talking about Cybil and Greg?" Derek piped up.

She nodded.

"Well...when Tyler brought that thing up about us...and you...-"

"Oh my gosh! Derek..."

He went silent, wondering if she'd even caught on back then, obviously she knew the conversation, she denied, but Derek didn't. He went on happy like it would actually happen, he agreed, he wanted that relationship with Angie.

_"Yeah, but enough about them. How's it going for you guys, Derek?" Tyler asked with that silly grin of his._

_"Wh-What are you talking about...?" Derek blushed, obviously confused at Tyler's question._

_"Oh come on, don't play dumb. I mean you and Angie." Tyler replied, "It's really about time you cleared things up for everyone..."_

_"C-Come on, knock it off..."_

_Leslie giggled furiously, "Are you blushing, Derek? Ooh, so it's true then?" She looked excited._

_Angie stomped, "Of course not! That would NEVER EVER happen!"_

_Tyler chuckled, "Woah... DENIED!"_

_Angie continued, "First of all, Dr. Stiles has had his head in the clouds lately! Being called a master surgeon, getting pampered and praised by everyone around him...! Even making media interviews and this ridiculous partnership with Acropolis his first priority! Have you forgotten what's most important about your job, Dr. Stiles!?" _

_She stopped briefly for breath then went on, "For us to... to...! That would NEVER happen!"_

_"Angie...!?" Derek exclaimed._

_"What do you expect!? You haven't been acting like a professional at all lately! We're dealing with people's LIVES here! Don't ever forget that!"_

"Derek…I had no idea that you…"

He was silent, trying to contemplate his feelings, whether he should state more or not, whether he should tell her.

"I'm sorry."

The words went in his ears like a soft song.

"You're what?"

Angie was crying, "I s-said…I'm sorry."

This took Derek by surprise. He didn't see why she had to apologize to him, he felt bad for betraying her and getting a big head, back when he should have been serious. It was important to stay focused, to be the true man he was.

"But Ang…you were right…I…was losing my mind, I got caught up in the spotlight, made some bad choices."

Angie grabbed onto his arm and cried, taking in long breaths and letting out short little sobs.

"I know, I know…I'm…not sure what to say, I don't know-"

Derek hesitated, he wanted to give her a kiss or something but he felt too nervous, too weird about it. "Don't cry…please?"

She sighed and wiped tears from her eyes, feeling Derek's hand caress her cheek gently and lovingly, "It's over now…we don't need to look back on it, about who was right or wrong…we can move on to a bright future, doing what we both love…and doing it with who we love." Derek said, his eyes reflecting love and security, smile reassuring. For once the two seemed to be at complete peace, respect for each other had returned long ago but love like this had been absent for a long time. But as the couple looked into each others eyes, the seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It's about time things changed…I guess…all this time we've been-"

"Blind." Angie finished for him, just as Derek took her hand, placing a kiss gently on the back of it.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before…" Derek smiled cheerfully, laughing with joy for the first time in a very long time.

"You did, I didn't…" Angie said and moved the armrest that separated them and laid on his lap, feeling his hand run over her hair gently, almost soothingly.

"You know what, Angie? Derek asked with a yawn, drawing her closer to him as she rolled onto her side before sitting up a little bit to see his face more clearly.

"Yes, Derek?" She was curious to hear what he had to say, but somehow she just knew what it was and felt all giggly thinking about it.

"I really do love you." He smiled with his eyes closed, removing his glasses with his free hand, folding the arms and then putting them in his pocket.

"I love you too." She said, feeling really tired suddenly.

Derek suddenly spoke up again, "Forever?" He asked her, it was an odd question, neither of them could decipher what would happen in the future, if they'd be together forever or not.

"Forever is a long time…it sounds great though, doesn't it?" She asked, feeling his hands tighten around her lovingly.

"It does…I think it can happen." Derek laughed a little, picturing everything that seemed possible to him, getting married, family, their future.

"Forever…I like the sound of that."

Holding her close, Derek dozed off, eventually Angie did as well. Both smiled contently as they dreamed of their future together. _Forever._

**So there it is. A rewrite of the Under the Knife 2 ending! ^_^ **

**-Gwen  
**


End file.
